


немного о Панси и звездах

by evenis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenis/pseuds/evenis
Summary: Небо над Хогвартсом чёрное-чёрное, с мириадами белых звёзд. Трелони предсказывает очередную смерть Гарри Поттеру, а увидеть созвездие тролля - наихудшее предзнаменование. Панси смеется, пытается сосчитать все звёзды и верит самую малость.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	немного о Панси и звездах

**Author's Note:**

> небольшая штука о влюбленной романтичной панси. потому что могу и хэдканоню, что временами, с герм, она именно такая

Небо черное. Звезды белые. Куда проще, но в какой-то момент, спустя, — Панси сверилась с временны́м заклинанием, — один час и двадцать четыре минуты это начинает казаться чем-то волшебным.

Она тихо, шипяще посмеивается и прикрывает глаза. А звезды не исчезают никуда. В абсолютной темноте закрытых век они танцуют, кружатся, создают чудные иллюзорные сверкающие картинки в стиле современного искусства. Гермиона недавно рассказывала. Что-то про картины из фигур: точки, линии, круги, квадраты, кубы и Пикассо. Или Матисса. Про звезды там точно ничего не было.

— Всмотритесь! Вслушайтесь! О, Мерлин и Моргана, вы не можете быть настолько слепы и глухи…

Но как же? Вот звезды, созвездия — Панси многие знала, — вот дракон, сирена, чуть выше фейри, а левее — грифон. Гермиона их тоже знала, но только в образовательных целях. Не верила, не понимала, не смотрела. Откровенно говоря, Паркинсон тоже не видела в этом смысла. О чем вообще могут говорить сгустки энергии в бесконечном космосе? «Ни о чем, кроме того, что они есть и чем являются». Гермиона. Презирая пустую демагогию, рассуждает поистине философски.

Гермиона, которая не верит в звезды. Наверняка, сделала свою нумерологию и видит уже десятый сон.

В глазах начинает рябить от приглушенного белого света миллиарда маленьких лампочек за тысячи и тысячи миль вверх от их Астрономической башни. Они упорно молчат, Панси уже не смотрит. Какая разница? Глупые, глупые, красивые, глупые звезды.

— Мисс Паркинсон? Что у вас?

Ничего. Ничего у нее не было. В полусонных глазах лишь звезды и Грейнджер. Несуразное сочетание. И гадать Панси не хотелось вовсе — вот возьмет и утащит завтра эту невозможную всезнайку, прям из-под носа у Поттера и Уизела, в Хогсмид. Или просто куда-то. И целоваться обязательно.

Она взглянула на случайно открытую страницу толкователя.

— Тролль. Я вижу тролля.

Трелони вздохнула так, будто Поттер должен умереть. Снова. Как и неделю назад.

— Оу, тролль? Так, так, так, а Меркурий в положении… Ммм, да… А Луна? Четверть.! О, Мерлин! Девочка моя, у меня для тебя плохие новости. Очень-очень плохие. Просто ужаснейшие! Увидеть тролля, когда планеты так сходятся, это дурной знак. Случится что-то непоправимое. Возможно, ты покалечишься или… Нет, нет! Но… даже умрешь…

Профессорка закончила сиплым шепотом. Неужели. Она действительно была в ужасе.

— Панс, как на счёт тренировки по квиддичу завтра? Поднатаскаешь защитников. Такая хорошая мишень для бладжеров пропадает… — Малфой пихнул подругу в бок и устало ухмыльнулся. В последнее время шутки у него так себе.

"Ну, ничего. Попрошу Гермиону, она просчитает нам самое идеальное свидание на своей нумерологии."


End file.
